A recessed light, sometimes referred to as a downlight or can light, is a light fixture in a ceiling. Recessed lights may be used for various types of light sources, such as LED, compact florescent, incandescent. When installed, these lighting systems appear to have light shining from an opening in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction in a shape ranging from a broad floodlight to a narrow spotlight. There are typically two parts to recessed lights, the trim and housing. The trim is the visible portion of the lighting system, which often includes a thin lining around the edge of the light. The housing is the fixture itself that is installed in the ceiling and contains the lamp holder. The housing may be secured in the ceiling in a variety of ways, such as being secured to one or more ceiling joists by suitable brackets.